LO QUE MAS QUIERO
by Andie Salvatore-Booth
Summary: Booth/Brennan se enfrentan de nuevo a la sepulturera, seran capaces de escapar de nuevo.
1. La llamanada

Hola a todos!!!! este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste, ya esta terminado, solo que me va a faltar subirlo espero no tardarme tanto. La verdad es que lo escribi hace mucho pero no me animaba a subirlo. Pero bueno auí esta, ya que esta fue una semana en la que tuve el valor de hacer cosas nuevas, así que por fin aquí esta la historia.

Y pues que lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

o sí Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Fox y de sus productores Stephan Nathan & Hart Hanson (la verdad yo no tengo nada encontra de ellos ya que la historia que manejan me encanta lo que si no me parecio es que dejaran de transmitir la serie ESO NO SE VALE, pero bueno para hacer mas amena la espera le desjo este fic)

Lo que más quiero

Parker estaba en el laboratorio haciendo experimentos con Max. Rebeca tenía que recogerlo a las 6:00 pm en punto.

Brennan no había tenido mucho trabajo así que había decidido irse temprano.

Y así fue como Parker y Brennan se encontraron a la salida del instituto.

- Dr. Brennan, HOLA - saludo efusivamente Parker.

-Hola!!! Parker, ¿que tal? -contesto Brennan

-Oiga Dra. ¿a visto a mi papá?

-No Parker, ¿te dijo que el vendría por ti?

-No, es que no lo he visto desde ayer, y mi mama va a venir por mí, pero aun no ha llegado.

-Bueno si quieres te acompaño, en lo que llega Rebeca

-Sip, gracias.

Y así el niño y la Dra. se sentaron en un escalón cerca del estacionamiento.

Booth llego al instituto Jeffersonian después de recibir una llamada del FBI. Cuando por fin logro estacionarse a unos cuantos lugares más se encontró a Rebeca.

- Hola Rebeca que haces aun aquí – preguntó Booth.

- Estoy esperando a Parker y ¿tú?

- Yo vine por Huesos para hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro Seeley, es que tengo prisa, y ya sabes cómo es Parker cuando está con el padre de Brennan, no se da cuenta del tiempo.

- Si le encanta estar aquí, bueno si tienes prisa, vamos a buscarlo, porque si no te aseguro que nunca sale.

- Ok vamos.

Entraron al laboratorio, encontrando a Cam.

- Cam, has visto a Huesos tenemos un caso – pregunto Booth.

-Hola Booth, Rebeca ¿Qué tal?, la Dra. Brennan ya se fue.

- ¿Qué? Y ese milagro, le tendré que llamar a su celular.

Mientras Booth sacaba su celular siguieron caminando al salón de Max.

- Max ¿Qué tal?, Parker ya se tiene que ir – saludo Booth.

- Hola Booth, disculpa pero Parker ya se fue me dijo que se iría temprano, porque su mama se lo había pedido – explico Max.

- ¿Cómo Parker ya salió? – pregunto confundida Rebeca.

- Sí, se fue antes de las 6, y como vio a Tempy dijo que la alcanzaría, y no regreso aquí – contesto Max.

- Así que esos dos están juntos, ¿A dónde se habrán ido? Llamare a Huesos – dijo Booth marcando el numero de Brennan; al tercer timbrazo, escucho una voz que lamentablemente no era la de Huesos.

- _Agente Booth, usted y yo aun no nos conocemos en persona, soy la Sepulturera y tengo a la Dra. Brennan ya que ella me debe algunas cosas y voy a hacer que me pague. Pero le tengo otra noticia tengo a su hijo, agente. Por cierto un niño muy valiente, ya que solo iba por la Dra. Brennan, pero él se interpuso y lo tuve que traer conmigo. Bueno ya conoce el sistema quiero 5 millones de dólares, para que usted pueda volver a ver a su hijo – _Y en ese momento se corto la llamada.

Booth se quedo helado y todos los que estaban a su alrededor supieron que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Seeley? ¿En donde esta Parker? – pregunto ansiosamente Rebeca.

Booth se quedo callado, y después de unos segundos arremetió con un juego de química, haciendo que este callera al piso y se hiciera pedazos. Esto hizo que Hodgins, Angela y Sweets se asomaran al salón de Max para ver que estaba pasando.

- LA SEPULTURERA – logro decir Booth – tiene a Brennan y a Parker.

Todos al escuchar el primer nombre se quedaron pasmados, a excepción de Rebeca.

- ¿Qué quien es esa? ¿Dónde está Parker? ¿Qué pasa con la Dra. Brennan? SEELEY DIME QUE ESTA PASANDO – quiso saber Rebeca.

Booth no podía responder.

- Rebeca, la sepulturera mmm… entierra a las personas vivas pidiendo rescate por ellos, ya había enterrado a Brennan y a Hodgins y en otra ocasión se llevo a Booth – explico Cam.

- ¿Qué? Y pagaron el rescate, por eso están vivos verdad. Vamos a darle lo que quiere ¿Cuánto es? – demando Rebeca.

- 5 millones de dólares – dijo Booth.

Todos quedaron impactados por la cantidad.

- Por cada uno – pregunto Max.

- No, dijo que solo por Parker, y que Brennan le debía algunas cosas, así que por ella no pidió nada -

Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que Cam empezó a organizar al equipo.

- Creo que lo único que no podemos hacer es quedarnos parados sin hacer nada, así que vamos a empezar a revisar las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento.

Llegando al área de vigilancia le preguntaron al guardia en turno si había notado algo raro unos 20 minutos antes, el les informo que acaba de llegar y que no había encontrado a nadie en el lugar. Todo empezaba a resultar extraño, inmediatamente buscaron las cámaras que mostraban la salida del instituto. Detuvieron la grabación cuando vieron salir a Parker del salón de Max y alcanzaba a Brennan, después de eso observaron como los dos empezaron a hablar, al poco rato se sentaron cerca del estacionamiento y comenzaron a jugar haciendo un arcoíris ya que las condiciones del lugar ayudaban a crear este efecto, a los dos de les veía muy divertidos.

Booth no podía soportar ver algo así. Algo que había deseado tantas veces, después de aquel sueño que tuvo al estar 4 días en coma. Ver a Huesos jugando con Parker, solo faltaban dos personas en esa imagen una linda bebe y él.

Después de ese momento todo había pasado muy rápido, una camioneta se acerco a Temperance y a Parker. Brennan se paró de inmediato y empujo a Parker a las puertas del instituto, este cayó de rodillas y no se movió. Mientras tanto Tempe y una mujer forcejeaban, hasta que la última le dio una descarga a Brennan que cayendo inconsciente. Cuando la mujer metía a Brennan en la camioneta, Parker se paro y trato de impedirlo; la sepulturera no se detuvo y cuando termino, volteo, tomo al niño le tapo la boca y lo metió a la camioneta también. Segundo después la camioneta se alejaba a gran velocidad.

- Como es posible que nadie se halla dado cuenta de todo lo que paso – dijo Angela furiosa.

- Ella tiene la culpa – se escucho la voz recriminatoria de Rebeca.

- ¿Quién? ¿Brenn? – pregunto Ange algo molesta.

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, ELLA TRATO DE APARTARLO – grito un Booth muy furioso.

- Todos cálmense, no es momento de buscar culpables, además creo que nadie lo es – hablo Sweets, tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

- Si, Brennan tiene la culpa, y te lo dijo la sepulturera, esa la quería a ella no a mi hijo – insistió Rebeca

- Disculpa pero Parker estuvo en el lugar y momentos equivocados – dijo Hodgins.

Esta vez no se había grabado la llamada así que a diferencia de las otras ocasiones no había mucho de donde investigar. Y aunque conocían el lugar del secuestro, y a la secuestradora se sentían atados de manos.

Cam volvió a intervenir

- Debemos pedir las grabaciones del exterior, para ver si podemos identificar la camioneta y poder identificar el camino que tomo.

-Pero esas grabaciones solo nos las puede proporcionar el departamento de tránsito – dijo Hodgins – y nos solicitarían un informe, eso significaría avisar a la policía.

-Sí y eso es muy arriesgado si la Sepulturera se entera que la denunciamos, podría hacerles daño.

-¿Qué? No vamos a avisar a la policía. Por favor Seeley tu trabajas para el FBI es lo que tienes que hacer – le reprocho Rebeca.

- mmm Rebeca debes de dejar que hagamos nuestro trabajo – dijo Sweets – nosotros ya sabemos como trabaja esa psicópata.

¿Que les parecio? Bueno Malo.

Espero que me apoyen dejando sus comentarios

Andie - huesitos 19 -

****chaito****


	2. Otra vez tú

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ay no saben que emoción mi primer capitulo y ya tengo 5 comentarios, y muy buenos gracias a esas 5 personas y pues por ellas aqui estan el 2do capitulo, es corto pero creo que podran entender por que ya que describe cada una de las situaciones en las que se encuentran nuestros personajes favoritos. Bueno espero no desepcionarlos y que les siga gustando mi historia. Y no se preocupen por Parker (no le podria hacer nada malo a mi hijo jijijijijiji) el nos ayuda mucho a salir del problema.

Bueno una vez mas muchas gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la Fox y de sus productores

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo estaba en silencio, Brennan empezaba a reaccionar, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su cuerpo. Cuando fue más consciente de su estado se percato de que se encontraba en posición horizontal sobre una superficie dura. En el momento en el que abrió los ojos, todo siguió en la obscuridad. Al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de una caja trato de empujar la tapa que cubría su cuerpo. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues inmediatamente esta cayo de lado y pudo sentarse. Cuando comenzaba a levantarse encontró una nota.

**Doctora Brennan.**

**Espero que sepa el motivo por el que esta aquí. No, aun no tiene idea, claro que sí, soy su peor pesadilla , y solo le informo que esta vez no tendrá oportunidad de escapar. Con esto también le estoy cobrando aquel golpe que me dio el día que su querido agente Booth pudo morir. Por cierto con respecto a su compañero le tengo una sorpresa….**

**Atte. LA SEPULTURARA **

¿Qué? La Sepulturera, Brennan no lo podía creer. Pero si esa había sido encarcelado desde hace 1 año, cuando se llevo a Booth y que gracias a Jared pudieron encontrar a la verdadera culpable.

Termino de levantarse, de lo que parecía un ataúd de madera. Al estar fuera miro a su alrededor, era un cuarto de tamaño mediano de dimensiones parecidas a su oficina, en el centro se hallaba un foco que iluminaba tenuemente.

Lo que no había visto era lo que estaba detrás de ella, hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos, al principio pequeños golpes, momentos después se escuchaba una respiración agitada que termino en sollozos. Al voltear encontró otro ataúd, este era más pequeño. Inmediatamente se arrodillo para quitar la tapa.

- Sáquenme de aquí – escucho una vocecita. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la caja, vio al pequeño Parker.

Este al verla se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el laboratorio todos habían comenzado a investigar. Decidieron que lo mejor era que el FBI los ayudara en la búsqueda.

Booth llamo a la prisión en donde se suponía se encontraba la Srta. Heather Taffet, sorprendentemente le informaron que ella se encontraba en su celda y que nadie podía escapar de ese lugar.

Cam por su parte había ido al departamento de tránsito para conseguir las grabaciones de donde se creía podrían haber conducido la camioneta.

Hodgins se encontraba en el estacionamiento buscando evidencia.

Angela revisaba una y otra vez el video del momento del secuestro, en ningún momento se veía la cara de la mujer.

Sweets se encontraba con Rebeca y con Max el padre de Temperance para tratar de calmarlos.

Cuando todos habían regresado al laboratorio para revisar lo que se había averiguado. Rebeca los interrumpió.

- EL CELULAR – grito – Parker llevaba su celular.

- Es posible que la loca esa se lo haya quitado – se apresuro a decir Hodgins

- Pero… - lo atajo Cam – y si por ser un niño no lo reviso – ella sabía que eso era poco probable pero era una esperanza.

- Puede ser, debemos intentar llamarle- dijo Booth, aferrándose a esa luz de esperanza, recordando aquella imagen en donde estaban juntos Huesos él y SUS hijos – Donde tenía Parker el celular – pregunto a Rebeca.

- Colgado del cuello, dentro de la camiseta.

Inmediatamente Booth marco el numero de Parker, pero lo único que escucho fue una grabación:

El numero que marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Le sugerimos llamar más tarde.

Hodgins supo desde el principio que aunque el niño tuviera el celular, al estar ellos enterrados en algún lugar, no tendrían señal.

- Nada – dijo Booth – pero es una esperanza si logramos rastrearlo, tendremos su ubicación – Dicho esto llamo al FBI para que mandaran un equipo que lo ayudara a buscar la señal del teléfono, ya que si no los llevaba a Huesos y a Parker probablemente podría conducirlos a la sepulturera.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, es muy corto verdad, pero comprendan así tiene que ser. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

Saludos

****chaito****


	3. El celular

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nuevo capi. Y es largo. Solo les aviso que al final de este capitulo esta incluido un dialogo que al principio no estaba, y que por los comentarios que recibí me decídi a agregar.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a sus productores y a la cadena Fox.

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brennan había abrazado a Parker por un largo rato, poco a poco el pequeño se calmo.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Dra. Brennan? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Ella conocía la respuesta a esas interrogante, sin embargo pensó muy bien cómo explicarle la situación al niño para no espantarlo, ya que no quería que comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Y no era porque la irritara si no que se sentía mal de que el pequeño estuviera en esa situación.

- Bueno estamos encerrados en este cuarto – comenzó a decir – y seguramente papá nos está buscando – hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo mal que la estaría pasando Booth al no saber donde se encontraba su hijo – Parker, ¿recuerdas como llegamos aquí? – Brennan sabía el por que estaba ahí, lo que no podía recordar era como había llegado y sabía que aunque lo intentara no lograría nada, como ocurrió la primera vez que la sepulturera la enterró.

- Pues yo tampoco se Huesos, perdón Dra. Brennan – dijo el niño algo avergonzado pues sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

Brennan río, era cierto que no le gustaba que Booth le hubiera impuesto ese apodo, pero debía reconocer que eso le molesto al principio, ahora era como su segundo nombre ante él.

- No hay problema Parker tu también me puedes llamar Huesos – al fin y acabo el también era un Booth – Ahora dime que es lo último que recuerdas.

- Pues yo estaba en el laboratorio con Max, tu papa; tenía que salir temprano porque mi mama me dijo que así lo hiciera, cuando iba hacia la salida te vi y te alcance, como no llegaba mi mama me dijiste que esperarías conmigo, empezamos a jugar haciendo un arcoíris – el niño se quedo callado y abrazo a Brennan aun más fuerte y prosiguió – de repente llego una camioneta negra y bajo una mujer, tú me empujaste a las puertas del laboratorio… auch por cierto aun me duelen las rodillas.

- mmm lo siento, sí quieres cuando salgamos te llevo aun doctor para que te revise, pero no hay fractura, así que no te debe de doler mucho.

- Después empezaste a pelear con la mujer, pero ella te puso algo en el cuello y te desmayaste, cuanto te intentaba subir a la camioneta, yo corrí y trate de defenderte, pero no pude, cuando termino de subirte al auto me cargo y me puso un pañuelo en la boca y desde entonces creo me quede dormido – dijo el niño algo confundido.

Brennan estaba encerrada con el pequeño hijo de Booth, y lo único que quería era regresárselo. Asi fuera lo último que hiciera. Volvió a inspeccionar la habitación y encontró unas escaleras que conducía a una puerta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth estaba cada vez mas desesperado ya habían pasado 5 horas. Y no tenia idea de donde se podrían encontrar, las dos personas mas importantes de su vida. Cam había conseguido las cintas que podrían a ver captado la trayectoria de la camioneta. Una de las grabaciones mostro la trayectoria de una camioneta negra la cual Angela pudo identificar como la de la sepulturera. Fue sencillo seguirla hasta que llego a la Avenida Jefferson Davis Hwy, ya que a partir de ahí no había cámaras de vigilancia ya que se dirigirán a la vieja carretera de D.C.

- Sabemos que pueden estar a lo largo de este camino – dijo Angela mostrando la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Son más de 1000 km, hasta llegar al vecindario Princh, donde dudo mucho que estén – aseguro Cam.

- No hay que descartar nada, pero si considero que debemos concentrarnos en las zonas desiertas de ese tramo – afirmo Sweets – recuerden que ella actúa por una parte enseñando a la sociedad quien es; y por otro lado quiere que la Doctora Brennan esta vez no pueda escapar.

Nadie hizo comentario de las palabras de Sweets.

- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que la sepulturera, este encerrada, y no este engañando a los guardias, o los mismos están de su lado – dijo Booth – pero… yo no quisiera ir – menciono en un tono de rabia que no podía contener, pues sabía que en cuanto la viera si es que la encontraban ahí se abalanzaría sobre ella, para hacerla decirle donde estaban Parker y Brennan.

- Yo iré – se ofreció Hodgins

- Te puedo acompañar chico – pregunto Max – no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan había pasado los últimos 20 minutos tratando de empujar la puesta que se encontraban al final de las escaleras. Pero hasta ahora no había logrado nada. Parker la observaba sentado en el viejo sofá, de repente se acordó del celular que tenía guardado debajo de su playera, el cual su mama le había obsequiado, pero que solo podía usar para una emergencia. "_Esto es una emergencia"_ pensó el pequeño.

- Huesos – grito Parker – crees que haya señal aquí.

- Bueno no creo que sea probable debemos de estar en una zona alejada y podría ser que bajo tierra así que no es probable que tengamos señal. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Parker?

- Bueno con mi celular podríamos llamar a mi papa

-¿Tu celular? – pregunto Brennan

Parker busco dentro de su playera y saco un cordón, al final de este apareció el aparato. Brennan bajo las escaleras, preguntándose como a la Sepulturera se le podría haber pasado revisar al niño, eso ya no importaba pues gracias a ese error ahora tenían una esperanza. Pero como era de esperarse el celular no tenía señal, lo que era aun peor es que casi se le acababa la pila. Sin pensar más ella apago el celular.

- Huesos ¿Por qué lo apagas?

- La pila se está acabando, es mejor que intentemos salir, para así tener señal y poder llamar a Booth.

-mmm, está bien, tengo hambre – se quejo el niño, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su estomago – uy creo que tengo un pedazo de panque en mi bolsillo – metió sus manos en sus pantalones y ahí estaba el pan en una bolsa de plástico.

Si que la Sepulturera se había olvidado por completo de Parker. Brennan se preguntaba que más podría traer el niño.

- Ten Huesos – decía Parker extendiendo un pedazo de pan.

- No Parker, gracias, pero es mejor que te lo comas tú.

- Pero Huesos, tienes que comer algo, para que podamos salir de aquí.

- Parker no por que yo coma tengamos más posibilidades de salir.

- Claro que sí Huesos, yo se que tu eres muy fuerte, pero tienes que comer, para que seas más fuerte aún.

Brennan sabía que eso era imposible pero no le dijo nada al niño, tomo el pedazo de pan y se lo empezó a comer.

- Huesos, ¿Tu quieres a mi papá?

- Claro Parker ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno tú y él han estado juntos durante 5 años. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, parecen novios…

- Parker tu sabes que solo somos…

- Sí, sí, sí ya lo sé COMPAÑEROS Y AMIGOS – dijo el pequeño intentando simular el tono de su padre – yo no entiendo a los adultos. Eso es una tontería. Tu lo quieres, el te quiere.

- Bueno si Parker, lo quiero, pero no como… - Brennan no concluyo la frase. No sabía que decir, era verdad que lo quería, también era verdad que la mayor parte del día estaba con él, pero era por que trabajan juntos, y lo quería por que el la entendía, la cuidaba y la ayudaba al igual que ella a él. Pero eso no quería decir que… Brennan al pensar en ese sentimiento paro y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

- Parker mejor vamos a trabajar, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Que les parecio????????

Espero que lindo, dejen sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLIS

Saludos

****chaito****


	4. Vamos a la Feria

Hola chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nuevo capitulo, y segun yo esta muy largo, espero que lo disfruten. Que bueno que ya regreso la 5ta Temporada de Bones, estoy tan Feliz. además de que hoy me dieron una noticia que de ser cierta, estare fuera de uno de los examenes mas temidos de la uni y podre subir pronto los ultimos dos capitulos de la hsitoria.

GRacias a todos por sus comentarios.

Besos y Abrazos a la comunidad de Bones

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la cadena Fox y de sus productores.

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Hodgins y Max salieron del Jeffersonian para colaborar que la sepulturera estuviera bajo prisión. Rebeca estaba en la oficina de Angela esperando noticias, como nadie le decía nada, decidió prender la T.V., paso algunos canales hasta que en uno se escucho:

Información de última hora

Heather Taffet mejor conocida como la Sepulturera ha escapado del penal de D.C. Esto ha sido confirmado por el Director de la mismo. Se informa que lleva 48 horas desaparecida. Y es posible que haya secuestrado a la famosa escritora y Dra. Del Instituto Jeffersonian Temperance Brennan y al hijo de su compañero el Agente del F.B.I. Seeley Booth.

Para cuando Rebeca se dio cuenta todo el equipo estaba ahí, ya que Max y Hodgins acababan de llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaron toda esa información?– Pregunto Hodgins – Cuando llegamos a la prisión, nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de esa mujer, ya que supuestamente se encontraba en la enfermería ya que 3 días antes se peleo con otras internas, y cuando preguntamos en la enfermería la cama donde la encontraríamos, estaba ocupada por otra mujer. Y nadie sabía nada. JA y ustedes se preguntan por qué desconfió de nuestra burocracia, pues esa se esfumo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Se los dije esa mujer además de su venganza contra la doctora Brennan, quiere que todos la conozcan y le teman, no me sorprendería que ella haya informado a los medios de comunicación, sobre su accionar. – Declaro Sweets.

- Maldita sea – grito Booth, golpeando el escritorio de Angela – primero se filtra en el F.B.I., desvía pistas y luego quien sabe como sale de prisión sin que nadie se dé cuenta. – Booth ya no podía más 7 horas en las que no había hecho nada para encontrar a Temperance y a su hijo. No quería esperar, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir.

* * *

Brennan utilizaba un pedazo de madera de los ataúdes, para raspar el marco de la cerradura de la puerta. Ya había logrado quitar un pedazo, ya que no fue muy difícil pues la puesta también era de madera. Parker dormía ya que era de madrugada; pues según Brennan habían sido secuestrados después de la 6 de la tarde y ella calculaba que eran como las 3 de la madrugada. Tratando de no hacer ruido seguí quitando trozos de madera. Cuando de repente sin más quedo al descubierto la cerradura de la puerta; ahora solo tenía que remover el pasador, así que utilizando otro pedazo de madera fue jalando el cerrojo y con otro cacho impedía que el pasador se volviera a cerrar. Después de muchos intentos se abrió la puerta. Brennan se giro hacia Parker y lo cargo, para llevarlo a la parte suprior. Este sintiendo el movimiento despertó:

- ¿Qué pasa Huesos? – cuando se dio cuenta de que dejaban atrás aquel sótano grito – HUESOS SALIMOS, YA NO VAMOS A MORIR. Brennan no lo escuchaba ya que estaba observando el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraban, ahora era claro que estaban en una casa y por lo que se veía estaba abandonada, habían estado encerrados en el sótano como lo había imaginado, y ahora se hallaban en la planta baja de esta. Del lado derecho identifico lo que había sido la cocina, al fondo del pasillo se podía ver la estancia. De lejos se veía otra puerta, y lo mejor de todo es que era la principal, Parker también la vio:

- Huesos vamos, por fin saldremos – el niño estaba muy contento, se bajo de los brazos de Temperance y corrió a la puerta, pero antes del que el pequeño la tocara, Brennan lo freno y lo volvió a cargar.

- ¿Qué pasa Huesos? Vamos salgamos – demando el niño.

- Parker no toques nada, no podemos salir.

- Pero Huesos ¿Por qué no? – Brennan no sabía cómo explicarle, no le quería mentir pero tampoco quería espantarlo.

- Bueno mmm en la puerta ahí… muchos cables que pueden explotar si los tocas, no te acerques a ellos.

- Entonces no podemos salir – la cara del pequeño se entristeció. Brennan no lo quería ver así.

- Claro que vamos a salir, y creo que es hora de que usemos tu celular – le dijo sonriendo, Parker la miro a los ojos y la abrazo, después le entrego el teléfono.

* * *

- Agente Booth, tenemos señal – dijo uno de los miembros del F.B.I. que monitoreaban el celular de Parker. Todos corrieron asía el sujeto.

- Dime en ¿Dónde están? – Cuando el agente iba a contestar comenzó a sonar el celular de Booth, al ver la pantalla casi se cae de la sorpresa, era el numero de su hijo, después de unos segundos pudo moverse y contesto.

- Huesos, Parker ¿en donde están?

- Booth… estamos bien… nos encontramos en una casa abandonada logramos salir del sótano en donde estábamos encerrados – dijo Brennan.

- Entonces ya estaña salvo, ves algún letrero en la calle – pregunto Booth, que había puesto el alta voz.

- No Booth, no podemos salir de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos Huesos dime en donde están.

- Booth no podemos salir de la casa porque, está preparada para que explote, no podemos tocar ninguna salida. – explico Brennan.

- ¿Entonces como vamos a salir de aquí. - se escucho la voz de Parker

- mmm – Brennan no sabía que contestarle pues ni ella tenía idea – claro que si vamos a salir – contesto Brennan aunque no muy segura del como lo harían – y cuando lo hagamos iremos a… ¿A dónde quieres ir Parker? Vamos saluda a papa.

- Hola papi, en verdad vamos a pasear Huesos, tú y yo? – Pregunto el niño – papi le tienes que decir a mi mama que siento no estar ayer a la hora que me dijo.

- Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – grito Rebeca.

- Hola mami, estoy bien pues Huesos me está cuidando, me vas a dejar ir con ella y con papa a mmm la feria?

- Claro mi amor – dijo Rebeca llorando

- ¿Si vamos papa?

- Si campeón les prometo que voy a ir por ustedes y luego nos vamos a ir a la feria.

- Escuchaste Huesos?

- Si Parker, ahora siéntate aquí, y no te muevas cariño, tengo que hablar con tu papa. – le indico Brennan al pequeño y prosiguió. – Booth espero que ya nos hayan localizado, voy a revisar por toda la casa haber si encuentro el detonador.

- Si Huesos, pronto estaré ahí no va a pasar nada malo.

- Eso espero Booth, pero pase lo que pase, Parker tiene que salir de aquí.

- Porque lo dices, los dos van a salir.

- Si bueno, voy a colgar espero llamarte después o que tú lo hagas. – en ese momento se corto la comunicación, Seeley tuvo el impulso de volver a llamarlos, pero sabía que no era lo mejor.

- Agente Booth tengo la dirección – dijo el otro agente dándole una nota. Booth no dijo nada y salío corriendo, todos tuvieron que seguirlo primero a pie y después es sus vehículos.

Saludos

****chaito****


	5. Los tres saldremos

Hola!!!!!! Hola!!!!!!

Cuanto tiempo verdad, es que esto de la universidad nos vuelve locos a muchos, no?.

Pero bueno hoy me di un tiempo y aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia.

Disclaimer. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la Fox de Hart Hanson y Stephan Nathan.

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!

O si y para refrescar su memoria. En el capitulo anteiror...

Brennan y el pequeño Booth pudieron salir del sotano donde se encontraban encerrados, al salir, Tempe se pudo comunicar con Booth gracias al celular que llevaba Parker consigo. Booth gracias a la llamada pudo rastrear la ubicación de estas dos personitas...

Brennan había recorrido toda la casa sin encontrar ningún rastro del detonador. Parker la había seguido, haciendo caso de todas las indicaciones que le daba Huesos.  
Regresaron a la estancia dispuestos a esperar a Booth, pero cuando se sentaron en el piso, sintieron la presencia de otra persona.  
Brennan miro para todos lados, hasta que encontró una sombra que provenía del sótano, donde habían estado al principio.  
- Dra. Brennan, así que pudo salir, ja, pero no fue muy lejos, y eso me decepciona, pues creí que encontraría la manera de salir - se escucho una la voz de una mujer, que obviamente era la de la sepulturera - Sabe creo que si el pequeño no hubiera estado aquí, usted habría intentado más cosas. Es por eso que me alegro de haberlo traído. Y ya que estamos hablando de el - se acerco a Parker, saco su arma y le apunto - Creo que tengo un mejor plan para usted Dra. Brennan.  
Temperance se quedo inmóvil, no podía estar el pequeño frente a esa loca. La sepulturera prosiguió:  
- ¿Que sería peor para usted Dra. Brennan? Que entregarle a su querido agente Booth, el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.  
- No le hagas daño, ¡me quieres a mi no!, déjalo salir a él. - Brennan trato sin hacer mucho movimiento, de llegar hasta el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo, posiblemente el teléfono aun tenía pila y podría marca el ultimo numero que al que había llamado hace unas horas.

* * *

La dirección que indicaba el papel, decía que Brennan y su hijo se encontraban en los suburbios, los cuales Sweets había descartado.  
Estaban a punto de llegar cuando el celular de Booth volvió a sonar, identificando el número de Parker.  
- Huesos que paso, ya estoy en camino, estamos intentando que detengan la explosión - dijo Booth, pero en vez de obtener respuesta de Brennan escucho la voz que había escuchado al principio de toda esta pesadilla.  
- Cree que voy a dejar salir al pequeño, oh claro que no Dra. Ya le dije que es lo que va a pasar, usted le entregara al agente Booth el cuerpo se su único hijo sin vida.  
Booth al escuchar estas palabras, freno de golpe, se bajo de la camioneta y empezó a correr, ya que estaba cerca del lugar, los demás que iban detrás del, lo imitaron y lo siguieron.  
- Booth ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Cam  
- Seleey, dime que Parker está bien - grito Rebeca.  
Antes de llegar a la puesta se paro y se volvió indicando a todos que se callaran, podría ser que la Sepulturera, no supiera que Brennan le había llamado y ahora con lo único que contaban era con el factor sorpresa. Mostro el celular a todos para que escucharan.  
- No le hagas daño es solo un niño, el no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tú me quieres a mí, déjalo libre.  
- De eso no estoy tan segura Dra. Brennan, dígame por que le interesa tanto que el niño salga vivo de aquí, si no tienen nada que ver con usted. - hablo la sepulturera - imagínese que su compañero, amigo y algo más... ahora la desprecie, la odie y la deje como lo han hecho todos sus seres queridos.

- Huesos –la llamo Parker.

- No te muevas, Parker – le indico Brennan. Afuera de la casa todos escuchaban, el enfrentamiento.

-Creo que la Sepulturera, en verdad quiere hacer sufrir a la Dra., espero que ella sepa controlar la situación –aclaro Sweets.

- Booth, si la loca esa está adentro debe de haber un lugar que no este cubierto por los explosivos.- dejo Max.

- Que revisen toda la casa- ordeno Booth al equipo del FBI que los acompañaba.

Brennan se iba acercando a la Sepulturera con pequeños pasos

- ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer por salvar al pequeño? – pregunto la sepulturera.

- TODO – pronuncio Brennan, cada letra para que la mujer se diera cuenta que en verdad estaba decidida

- Pues espero que su esfuerzo sirva para algo, ya falta poco para que todo explote.

- Agente Booth, en el ático esta la entrada, no fue difícil encontrarla, ahí una escalera puesta – indico un agente.

- Gracias – en cuanto Booth se disponía a irse…

.

.

.

.

- Parker corre – grito Tempe al correr para interponerse entre la Sepulturera y el pequeño. La mujer al darse cuenta disparo…

.

.

.

.

Booth al escuchar el disparo, sintió que todo había terminado, que una de las personas más importante había muerto, todo había sido muy confuso y no estaba seguro de quien podría esta herido o muerto. Se obligo a caminar, hacia las escaleras para entrar por el ático. Dentro todo estaba muy obscuro, se encamino al pasillo hasta encontrar la escaleras que conducían a la planta baja, se incoó y miro a la parte inferior.

La imagen que vio lo hizo estremecerse Brennan estaba tirada en el piso, de su abdomen salía una gran cantidad de sangre y estaba inconsciente, pero aun estaba con vida. Ahora el solo tenía que buscar a Parker, con cuidado bajo las escaleras.

- Niño ¿En dónde estás? – Un silencio sepulcral invadía la habitación – Sal de donde quiera que este, o termino de matar a la Dra. – unos sollozos se escucharon del otro lado de la habitación de donde se encontraba Booth. La sepulturera al escucharlos se dirigió a ellos; otro disparo se escucho en aquella habitación

.

.

.

.

La Sepulturera después de unos instantes cayó al suelo, con una herida en la pierna, perdiendo el sentido.

- Parker – grito Booth. El niño al escuchar la voz de su padre, salió de su escondite y se abalanzo en sus brazos.

- ¡Papá, Huesos esta herida! – dijo el pequeño soltándose de su padre y girando para buscar a Brennan.

Los dos hombres corrieron hasta donde se encontraba ella. Ahora estaba consciente.

- Huesos, mi papa ya vino por nosotros, vámonos.

-… Parker tienes que salir de aquí. Booth llévatelo, primero sácalo a él.

- No, tú me dijiste que los dos íbamos a salir de aquí Huesos – dijo Parker llorando tomándole la mano – Papa cárgala vámonos.

Booth obedeció a su hijo y tomo a Brennan en sus brazos.

- No Booth déjame aquí, tu eres más rápido si no me llevas cargando.

- No Huesos de aquí vamos a salir los tres – le aclaro Booth.

Cuando Booth se dio la vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras, Brennan pudo ver como la Sepulturera se arrastraba para alcanzar su arma, que había dejado caer cuando recibió el disparo.

- Booth ¡ CUIDADO! – grito Brennan. Ya no alcanzaban a llegar a las escaleras, así que corrieron a la cocina. Ahora estaban atrapados en la sala estaba la sepulturera y la puerta de la cocina estaba cubierta por lo explosivos. Booth no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió a la puesta.

- Booth, cualquier movimiento, hará que todo explote.

- El detonador, está en la puerta principal, la explosión podría tardar – explico Booth

- Y tú y Parker podrían salir más rápido si me dejas aquí – insistió Brennan

- QUE NO HUESOS, entiende los tres vamos a salir OK – le aclaro Booth por segunda ocasión – Bueno Parker, en cuanto cuente 3, tu sales corriendo lo más rápido que puedas ok campeón y sigues hasta que encuentres a alguien conocido ok – Parker al escuchar la indicaciones de su padre afirmo con la cabeza – No espera mejor los tres salimos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que tú digas papá.

- Salgamos de aquí – Booth tomo la manija de la puerta, Parker se aferro a su brazo, y en cuanto vieron la luz del exterior empezaron a correr…

Les gusto????????????????'

Espero que sí

Saludos

****chaito****


	6. Lo que mas quiero

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Por fin, aquí esta el final.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyaron en este proceso.

Sin más que decirles por ahora. Dejo que lean el ultimo capitulo.

Deslciamer: Los personajes son propiedad de la cadena Fox y de su creadores.

Afuera todos estaban esperando, habían escuchado un segundo disparo y temían lo peor. De repente el detonador de la puerta principal de la casa comenzó a sonar.

- Todos, aléjense - grito un agente del F.B.I...

Al escucharlo todas las personas que se encontraban ahí corrieron y se tiraron del otro lado de la calle.

La explosión no era muy fuerte, ni expedía mucho fuego, ya que solo tenía que derrumbar la casa. Cuando todos alzaron la vista para observar los daños, vieron a los lejos a 3 personas tiradas. Rebeca fue la primera en correr, seguida por Max, Angy, Hodgins, Cam y Sweets. La escena que tenían enfrente era tan linda y conmovedora, que decidieron esperar y dejar que siguiera ese momento tan tierno.

Booth estaba protegiendo el pequeño cuerpo de Parker mientras este estaba recostado sobre Brennan tratando de protegerla también. Cuando Booth se dio cuenta que el peligro había pasado, al levantarse y encontrarse con el rostro de Brennan, rozo sus labios, no era un beso, pero con ese pequeño contado el se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tenerla cerca.

- Una ambulancia - Dijo Booth, volteándose para pedir ayuda - Huesos esta herida. Los demás que habían permanecido a lo lejos sin poder apreciar del todo lo que pasaba, comenzaron a moverse para poder brindarle ayuda a Brennan.

Rebeca fue a abrazar Parker, todos los demás mantuvieron distancia para que los paramédicos pudieran atender a Brennan. Solo Max y Booth permanecieron a su lado.

Ya en el hospital, el equipo y Max esperaban informes sobre Brennan, también estaban rebeca y Parker ya que el pequeño había insistido en esperar para poder ver a Huesos, además de que tanto él como Booth fueron sometidos a un examen médico. El médico salió media hora después.

- Familiares de la Dra. Brennan - llamo el médico. Booth y Max se pararon de inmediato.

- Dígame Dr. yo soy su padre - Respondió Max. Booth aunque no dijo nada se quedo junto a él.

- Bueno la Dra. Brennan se encuentra estable, la bala no daño ningún órgano, pero perdió mucha sangre, ya le hicimos una transfusión, así que esperamos que se recupere pronto - comunico el Dr.

- Que bien, gracias Dr., la puedo pasar a ver - pregunto Max.

- Claro acompáñeme.

- Yo también quiero entrar a verla - grito Parker, corriendo para detener a Max.

- Parker espera, después de Max pasamos nosotros - dijo Booth, aunque el también hubiera querido pasar en ese momento.

- Dr. el niño puede pasar - pregunto Max al ver la preocupación del niño.

- Claro, en la compañía de un adulto - aclaro el Dr.

- Booth lleva a tu hijo - dijo Max dándole una palmada a Booth - me saludan a mi pequeña pidió Max.

Booth le estaría eternamente agradecido, el sabía que Max ya se había dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por su hija. Parker tomo la mano de su padre y lo halo hasta el cuarto de Brennan. Al entrar Parker corrió esta la cama de la mujer y tomo su mano. Ella estaba dormida. Booth avanzo despacio hasta el otro de lado de la cama de donde se encontraba Parker.

- Papi, Brennan es muy valiente.

- Claro que sí campeón

- La Sra. esa me estaba apuntando a mí y dijo que me mataría para hacerle daño a Brennan, por que dijo que tú ya no la querrías – afirmo Parker – Brennan se iba acercando a nosotros, y cuando la señora se dio cuenta disparo pero Huesos corrió y me protegió de la bala.

Booth se quedo sorprendido, pues no sabía cómo habían ocurrido las cosas antes de que el llegara. Una vez más dentro de sí surgió el deseo de abrazar y besar a esa mujer que había arriesgado todo por salvar a su hijo y además su amistad. Pues era cierto que las cosas hubieran cambiado, si todo hubiera acabado mal. Pero no tenía por qué pensar en eso, el estaba feliz porque estaban los 3 a salvo del peligro.

- Papa ¿tu quieres a Hueso? – pregunto Parker sacando a Booth de sus pensamientos.

- Claro que si hijo, y le estoy agradecido por cuidarte.

- ¿Y porque no le pides que sea tu novia?

- ¿Qué Parker? Huesos y yo solo somos…

- Ay no otra vez – dijo el niño molesto previniendo en que terminaría la frase – Solo somos ¡COMPAÑEROS Y AMIGOS!, si claro papa, pero ¿sabes qué? A una compañera no le das besos en la boca – Sentencio Parker.

- Yo no eh besado a… - Booth no pudo negar ese hecho ya que si había besado a Brennan antes.

- Claro que sí papa, antes de pedir una ambulancia la besaste – Recordó Parker. Booth no sabía que Parker había visto aquel roce de labios.

- Bueno Parker es que…

- Sabes papa yo quiero mucho a Huesos, me deja ir a su piscina y me salva del peligro. Tu también la quieres y estoy seguro de que ella también te quiere. Booth estaba sorprendido con la declaración de su hijo. Antes de que pudiera responder…

- Huesos, por fin ¿Cómo te encuentras? – grito Parker apenas vio que Brennan despertaba. Booth al escuchar a su hijo poso lo ojos en la mujer que aunque débil se veía radiante.

- Parker estoy bien – contesto ella en un murmullo.

- Hola Huesos, GRACIAS – dijo Booth. Brennan al escucharlo se giro para mirarlo.

- Gracias a ti, ¿Qué paso con la sepulturera?

- Tranquila Huesos, bueno ella no pudo salir, así que ahora están buscando sus restos entre los escombros. Por cierto, ¿Por qué Parker te dice Huesos? ¿Qué ella no te dijo que no le gusta que la llamen Huesos? – dijo Booth dirigiéndose a su hijo.

- No papa, Huesos ya me dio permiso.

-Pero eso no es justo – reclamo Booth – tu deberías inventarte otro apodo.

- A mí me gusta Huesos, y así le voy a decir, verdad Huesos – ante la declaración del niño Booth y Brennan comenzaron a reír.

- Si Booth, no te enojes el también me puede decir Huesos.

Después de ese momento Parker relato cada instante en los que habían estado encerrados, haciendo reír a Brennan por sus ocurrencias y dejando a un más sorprendido Booth por todo lo que habían hecho los dos amores de su vida. Y aunque ese no fuera el día en que le declararía su amor, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Ya que lo que más quería era que ella fuera feliz.

Ya que lo que más quería era que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo LO QUE MAS QUERIA era formar una familia con esas 2 personitas.

Por lo pronto ya se estaba organizando la ida a la feria

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- F I N -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que les parecio. A lo mjeor ustedes hubieran querdio un beso una declaración o algo así, pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginar ese momento, creo que eso se lo deberia dejar a los brillantes productore de la serie. Esto no quiere decir que no me guste leer las historias que muchos de ustdes escriben.

Oigan les cuento que tengo 2 historias más pero no se cual subir. La primera tiene que ver con Parker y con un pequeño secuestro en el Instituto Jeffersonian y la otra es de un caso en el que mi hermanita Cullen ( mi mejor amiga) literalmente dice que me mato. Así que espero sus opiniones de cual historia les gustaria leer. A si tambien tengo un songfic pero ese lo voy a subir primero en mi homepage ya que quiero que mientras leen la historia puedan escuchar la rola. Asi que les sugiero que esten al pendiente de mi blog, en enlace esta en mi perfilen donde dice HOMEPAGE. Me daria mucho gusto recibir su comentarios en el blog y hasta que se pudieran hacer seguidores.

Sin más que decirles.

Y si no subo antes una historia LES DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTASEN COMPAÑIA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS.

Saludos

****chaito****


End file.
